


-Laid In Blood-

by baby_bat_98



Series: Tales To Be Told [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jon doesn't die but it's close, Sasha is the crews medic, Steampunk, jon gets hurt and things get bloody, just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bat_98/pseuds/baby_bat_98
Summary: "Martin hated it when Jon cried.It didn't happen often. But when you're best friends and have shared a room for almost a decade, you get to see most sides of a person. Martin had caught Jon crying from a nightmare just once. He hadn't said much, but by this point Martin had learnt enough English to catch the words "please don't make me leave". So he'd joined Jon in the top bunk, hugged him until they fell asleep again and all the way through morning. And when Jon woke up and tried to apologize, Martin just hugged him until he shut up.Jon was crying right now. His face was flushed, dark skin covered in blotches of darker red. His eyes had swollen, lashes clumped together in sharp spikes. His jaw was clenched down tight on the thick piece of leather they'd shoved into his mouth. Though that did little to muffle the pained screams he let out with every piece of shrapnel Sasha dug out of his stomach."A story of pain, blood, and how it's all worth it for your sister.
Series: Tales To Be Told [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143992
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	-Laid In Blood-

**Author's Note:**

> I realy hope no one thought this series would just be just fluff and comfort, because I'm not capable of staying away from angst for more than like two minutes. Enjoy the hurt.
> 
> Story tw:  
> \- Jon has a hole ripped through his side, and Sasha is trying to clean it out.  
> \- They don't have painkillers, so they have to physically restrain Jon while Sasha works.  
> \- Blood.  
> \- Their injuries aren't described in detail, but there's a lot of blood in there.

Martin hated it when Jon cried. 

It didn't happen often. But when you're best friends and have shared a room for almost a decade, you get to see most sides of a person. Martin had caught Jon crying from a nightmare just once. He hadn't said much, but by this point Martin had learnt enough English to catch the words "please don't make me leave". So he'd joined Jon in the top bunk, hugged him until they fell asleep again and all the way through morning. And when Jon woke up and tried to apologize, Martin just hugged him until he shut up.

Jon was crying right now. His face was flushed, dark skin covered in blotches of darker red. His eyes had swollen, his lashes clumped together in sharp spikes. His jaw was clenched down tight on the thick piece of leather they'd shoved into his mouth. Though that did little to muffle the pained screams he let out with every piece of shrapnel Sasha dug out of his stomach.

Martin's hands were holding down Jon’s shoulders. His thighs were on either side of Jon's head, trying to keep him from trashing too much. Jon's hands were up above his head, trapped below Martins calves. Martin could feel Jon grip at his legs in time with the screams.

Daisy was opposite him, straddling Jon's thighs to hold his legs down. Sasha was kneeling on the floor next to Jon, elbow deep in his guts. They didn't have any painkillers left, and there was no way to restrain Jon properly on the medbay table. So the floor was their only option. 

Martin could feel Jon tense, and ignored how the gash in his left arm throbbed in favour of putting more weight on Jon's shoulders. Jon thrashed, screaming into the leather gag. This time the scream was cut off by a choked sob. A fresh wave of tears left his eyes. It mixed with the blood that still drip, drip, dripped from Martin's temple. Jon's face was messy from it, a mix of crimson freckles and smeary streaks. There was more blood pooling on the floor. It had soaked through Martin's sleeves long ago.

It covered Sasha's clothes, her hands, even her face when she wiped the sweat off.

Daisy was covered too, a mess of wet red where you couldn't tell what was her and what was Jon and what used to be the things she'd ripped apart. There was a piece of metal sticking out of her upper arm, the sibling of the shards being dug out of Jon. She ignored it, just as Martin ignored his own injuries, because it was all secondary to helping the friend that had gotten his side ripped open by a grenade meant for her. The friend that was bleeding out on the floor. Gods there was so much. Surely a human shouldn't be able to bleed this much and still be awake?

But Jon was awake, letting out another sob. Sasha went to drop the shard on the metal tray, and Jon's eyes locked onto Martins. Jon didn't need to speak to beg for it all to stop.

Martin broke with the _plink_ of metal hitting metal.

"Just a little longer Jon, just a little bit more…" Martin's voice was shaking. The girls were staring at him, he could feel it.

"We're almost done, okay? Sasha's almost done. Just a little longer and it's gonna be okay…" Jon was breathing in short, sharp bursts. He tensed up again.

"I know, I know. It's gonna be okay, Jon. We'll fix you up as good as new." Why was Martin's vision blurry? He blinked, his tears joining the blood dripping onto Jon's cheek. 

"We'll fix this. Just, just a little longer and it'll be okay…" There was a muted explosion outside, and Martin felt the Aurora vibrate to life under him. The others must have gotten ready to leave. Martin felt his stomach drop. He should be there with them. He was their pilot, fuck he was their _captain!_ He should be helping his crew!

But the blush was leaving Jon's face, turning it ashy and way too pale. His breaths were so shallow…

"It's gonna be okay. Jon, just look at me Jon. It's gonna be okay. I promise Jon, it's gonna be okay…"

He just hoped that was a promise he could keep.


End file.
